I'll Remember You
by insane4iero
Summary: One of my first stories ever writen. Sakura has been thinking about Li, until they finally meet after eight long years. This is a very, very short song fic. No Secrets song I'll Remember You. EDITED! Please R


**Disclaimers:** I wish I was the owner of Cardcaptors, but sadly, that'll never be nothing but a dream:( and also, I don't own the song "I'll Remember You" By: No Secrets. **Claimers:** I do own the story plot :)

**KEY:  
**" " someone talking  
_italics _flashbacks  
''someone thinking  
_**bold italics **_song lyrics

**I'll Remember You**  
**By: insane4iero**

_**It has been so long since we have talked  
I hope that things are still the same  
Hoping they will never change**_

Sakura sat on her bed combing her hair, lost in her own thoughts.

'Tomorrow will make eight years since Li left, I wonder why he hasn't written or called, I hope he's ok'

She was so lost in her own thought that she didn't even hear Kero's warning about her being late to school again.

'I wonder if he still remembers me'

_**'Cuz what we had can't be replaced  
Don't let our memories fade away  
Keep me in your heart for always**_

"SAKURA! Stop daydreaming!" Kero finally yelled, snapping her back to reality

"Oh my God! What time is it? I'm late again!"

She quickly grabbed her books and left her room.

"Bye Kero, there's some pudding in the fridge in case you get hungry"

And with that she left, closing the door behind her.

Once Sakura reached school, she quickly, but carefully not to get caught, walked to her class.

'Oh man, Mr. Miyamoto is gonna kill me; he hates it when students are late to his class' she thought as she opened the door to the classroom. She peeked inside and was surprised to see the class goofing around.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked as she walked up to Madison and Eriol

"Mr. Miyamoto got called to the main office" Madison said with her usual smile on her face

"Maybe he'll get fired!" Eriol joked

"You wish" Madison said

They laughed

"So, how are you doing, Sakura?" Eriol asked her

"I'm doing well, I think" she said with a sigh

"What's wrong?" Madison asked

"Nothing... well... the truth is... I miss Li" Sakura answered

"Li who? Oh I think I know who you're talking about!" Madison said,

"What do you mean "Li who?" You don't remember him?" Sakura asked

"Sorry, I don't remember much about him" Madison said

"Not even when we all used to capture the Clow Cards?" Sakura asked hurt

"Oh, that I do remember" she said

Suddenly, a boy came in and yelled "Teacher!"

Everyone ran to take their seats.

"Okay class, sorry for the interruption, let's start the lesson" Mr. Miyamoto said and took his seat

As he was giving the lecture, Sakura's mind drifted off

_Sakura and Li are floating to the other side of the bridge. "Ok, it's all yours" Li says before he begins to disappear too. Sakura saw this and began to tear up again "Not you too, Li" "Listen! Master your fear, before we all vanish and never come back!" Li said, half shouting "But..." "Hurry!" Li shouted. Sakura closed her eyes and focused; she suddenly sensed the Clow card and opened her eyes "The shrine!" She went over to it and opened it, revealing the Erase Card_

_**You made me believe, that I could do almost anything  
You stood right by me, through the tears, through everything  
I'll remember you, and baby that's forever true  
You're the one that I'll always miss  
Never thought it wound feel like this  
I'll be there for you, no matter what you're going through  
In my heart you'll always be forever baby  
I'll remember you**_

"Miss Avalon!" Sakura jumped out of her seat "AH!"

"Welcome back!" Mr. Miyamoto said sounding irritated "Now, continue reading where Nikki left off" he said

'Exactly where did Nikki left off?' she asked herself as she picked up her Literature book

Madison noticed her nervousness and whispered "We're on page 237, line 52"

Sakura thanked her and started reading.

Sakura sat on a bench near a museum, she sighed as she looked at it in the distance

'I remember when we went to that museum to do our research on the new Mummy Exhibit for our report. Li was acting kinda strange, like something was bothering him.' she thought

_**I promise you I won't forget  
The times we shared, the tears we cried  
You'll always be the sun in my sky**_

"I wonder what Madison and Eriol are doing this Saturday" Sakura told Kero

"Probably mushy stuff, ever since they've been going out, she hardly brings me cake" Kero said "Boy, I miss 'em... chocolate cake, strawberry cake, vanilla cake, cheesecake... why can't she at least bring me a banana muffin!"

"Oh Kero, is all you think about, desserts?" Sakura asked

"You know that's not true, I also like to think about video games" Kero joked "But now that you mention my thinking abilities, I think I sensed a very familiar energy nearby last night" he said

Sakura's eyes went wide 'Could... could it be Li'

_**It may be faith that brings us back  
To meet again someday  
Even though we go separate ways**_**  
**  
Sunday finally came and Sakura was in the park reading a book under a tree 'I wonder if the person Kero was talking about is really Li, he could be in Reedington right now' She sighed and looked up at the sky 'If he's here, why hasn't he visited anybody?' Many thoughts ran through her head

Suddenly, someone tapped her shoulder lightly. Sakura turned her head and froze as she met with a pair of brown eyes.

"Remember me?" he asked in a whisper

"L...Li?"

"Yes, it's me, I promised you I'd be back" he said letting a smile come up his face

Sakura was speechless, everyday she thought of what she would say to Li when she had him in front of her, and now here he was, in front of her, and no words could come out of her mouth.

Li sat beside her "It's been so long, hasn't it? I missed you" he said caressing her cheek

Sakura let her tears fall, she hugged him "I... I missed you too, Li!" he hugged her back

_**If the day should come when you need someone  
You know that I'll follow, I will be there  
Don't ever let there be a doubt in your mind  
'Cuz I'll remember you**_

"So how's everyone, they don't remember me, do they?" Li asked,

"Not really, they remember very little about you" Sakura said

"Oh... well, what about you?" Li asked,

"Li, I think about you all the time, how can I forget you?" Sakura said blushing

He watched her for a while

"I... I thought you were never going to come back" Sakura said finally, letting more teas fall down

Li wiped them away "I would never break my promise to you, my sweet cherry blossom"

Sakura smiled, Li came closer to her and kissed her softly on the lips "I love you" he whispered

"I love you too, Li" she said before kissing him again

_**Forever baby,  
I'll remember you**_

The End

**Author's Notes:** Well, I don't think this was a very good story, but your opinion is what really matters, so let me know what you think in a review :) Oh by the way, the episodes I used in this story were "Li's Calling" and "The Cave", I kinda guessed on them since I don't remember much about them.

Randomly picked quote:  
**Clover:** Alex, Sam, look at you two! Competing over a guy... when he obviously likes me


End file.
